


Best of Both Worlds

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bathing/Washing, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet reunite with Helen Magnus after an Abnormal is taken over by a Goa'uld. (Sequel to "Safe House")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Both Worlds

Samantha Carter ran for her life more often than most people ran for the bus. She ducked down and used the back of a Jeep for cover as she ran through the garage, the laptop she'd broken in to steal protected against her side. She wore blue jeans, ripped at the knee from her initial entrance to the building and a beaten leather jacket was the color of an old baseball mitt. Bullets pinged off the truck and ricocheted off the wall as she ran, and she heard footsteps of pursuit. If she'd been there on official Air Force business she could have fired back, but General O'Neill made it abundantly clear that this was off the books.

She reached the loading dock and saw that her motorcycle was still where she left it. She jumped down onto the concrete and straddled the bike, twisting to stuff the stolen computer into the saddlebag before she revved the engine. She drove off just as the guards emerged from the garage, guns still drawn but more reluctant to open fire on an unarmed woman with potential witnesses.

Sam merged with the light traffic and looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was following. She weaved through the lanes, took random turns, and eventually wound up in the parking lot of a strip mall that was sixty percent empty. She took out the laptop and rested it against the handlebars as she booted it up. Time was of the essence. If their contact was right, she couldn't waste time going back to the SGC.

She found the medical reports easily and skimmed through them. Her blood ran cold as she fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed a secure line. It rang once before someone answered.

"Carter, Colonel Samantha. Code six-oh-two-six-one. The Trust has an Abnormal."

#

General O'Neill met Sam at the airport with the rest of SG-1. Within an hour, they were on the next plane to DC. Janet requested permission to join them, and O'Neill agreed. Janet's status as an Abnormal was known only to General O'Neill, the President, and the other members of SG-1. Only the team was privy to the true nature of her relationship to Sam. While on the plane, Sam hooked up a video conference so they could all be briefed and debrief at the same time.

Helen Magnus was en route from her Sanctuary with an estimated time of arrival three hours behind SG-1's. Sam emailed her the information, and Helen was providing them with information from the Sanctuary files on the Abnormal that had been taken.

"It's a humanoid _brachylophus cyclura_ , or a Brach." Her British accent sounded crisp and overly loud through the speakers. A photo appeared in a split screen beside her that showed a cross between a man and a rock lizard. "They're typically harmless, barely cogent despite their appearance of sentience."

Daniel said, "The Goa'uld that took it over won't have a host to subdue, so it'll be able to take complete control of the body."

Jack winced at the thought. "How bad are we talking here, Doc? I mean, a lizard...?"

"The Brach is typically six and a half feet tall, weighing upwards of three hundred pounds of pure muscle. When confronted by a predator, their tails are capable of knocking over a mid-sized sedan with one blow. They are extraordinarily powerful creatures."

"Right," Jack said. "Don't get grabbed by the Brach. Got it."

Sam was seated behind Jack and leaned forward to be seen by the camera. "Helen..."

Helen's face softened. "Hello, Samantha. It's good to see you again. I wish it were under better circumstances."

Sam smiled. "Me too. How did the Trust even know about Abnormals in the first place?"

"When the Cabal was disbanded a year ago, several of its highest ranking sought refuge elsewhere. They used information as bargaining chips, ways to curry favor and gain entrance to otherwise exclusive clubs. One of their executives, a woman named Dana Whitcomb, was rich enough to know the Trust existed. She used her knowledge to provide them with what they most desired: an unimaginably powerful host for one of their Goa'uld symbiotes."

Teal'c said, "If this experiment is successful, the Goa'uld will not stop at one such host. They will seek out others at any cost."

Helen nodded. "Precisely. We fear that the Trust is already preparing expeditions to find as many powerful Abnormals as possible. They could have a veritable army of them."

Jack thought Goa'uld in humans were bad enough. But put them into monsters, and that was the stuff of nightmares. "Then we'll have to make sure it's not worth their trouble. We take out Mr. Lizard and make sure it's not worth their trouble to try again."

Helen checked something off-screen. "We've caught a tailwind so we shouldn't be too far behind you when you land. We'll be in contact." She found Sam with her eyes, nodded once with a small grin, and disconnected the call. Jack turned off the computer and turned to face Sam and Janet.

"Okay. So which of you wants to tell me what Dr. Magnus here is like?"

"Sir?" Janet said.

"This operation could go off the rails in at least six different ways. I want to know she has our back if necessary."

Sam looked down at her hands. "She saved Janet's life, sir. She put her own life at risk to save ours. I'd trust her more than some of the people we've worked with at the SGC."

Jack let that sink in and then nodded. "Good. So she's trustworthy. That's good to know."

Sam and Janet looked at each other as Jack settled back in his seat. Janet took Sam's hand and squeezed. Sam wasn't jealous of Janet's excitement; she felt the same way at the possibility of seeing Helen again. They had both fallen in love with her during a rough time in their relationship. When their relationship healed thanks to Helen's intervention, she was simply included in their love like a vine growing around a tree.

They wouldn't let their personal feelings get in the way of the job they had to do, but they were both excited at the possibility of a reunion with the woman who had done so much to heal their relationship.

#

The Brach found a suit that fit his bizarre new physiology and flexed his fingers. The wrists tested the limits of the shirtsleeves, and he felt like one wrong stretch would tear the seams of his shirt. Still, it was an acceptable fit, and the best he was likely to get. He was forced to leave the top two buttons of his shirt undone to accommodate the baggy section of his throat. He didn't like that part, but he supposed it had uses. He turned and scanned the people standing behind him. Odd eyes, odd vision. He nodded once, and the suited men smiled.

No one during the planning considered the fact he wouldn't be able to speak in his new body. The vocal chords allowed for grunts and hisses, but didn't do very well with actual human words. He was a bit saddened by that; he did love his speeches.

The suits were other members of the Trust, low-ranking enough that they weren't considered for implantation. The Brach could see the jealousy in the tall one's eyes, but he ignored it. Dana Whitcomb's arms were stretched out to either side of her on the back of the couch, legs crossed as she examined him. He examined her as well. The past year hadn't been kind to the former businesswoman. Her accounts were all frozen, meaning she was forced to subside on whatever stipend the Trust paid her for information.

When she stood, she retained the bearing of a woman used to owning a room and everyone in it. She stepped to the Brach and adjusted the collar of his coat, then looked into his yellow eyes.

"I know you had misgivings about this and, after so long in a human host, this can be a bit of an adjustment. But I think you will find the benefits far outweigh the limitations."

He turned and looked at his reptilian reflection once more. He was more than most Goa'uld, more than any Goa'uld had been in generations. He wasn't just one soldier among many.

He was the Brach.

#

SG-1 set up camp in an NID safe house not far from the airport. Agent Barrett wasn't happy about being kept out of the loop, but Sam assured him that he was better off not knowing the full details. He provided them with a list of businesses that belonged to known Trust members, each of which owned multiple assets where they could hide an Abnormal. They were still going over the information when Helen Magnus and her Sanctuary team arrived.

Helen introduced the members of her team; Henry, Kate and Will. Jack got them caught up with the information they had, and Helen immediately got to work. She draped her jacket over the back of a chair. "The Brach requires certain environmental allowances. Eight hours per day in sauna-like conditions. I'm certain that the Goa'uld symbiote can cut that down, but it will still need a hothouse. May I?" Daniel handed her the list. "Most of these places aren't capable of providing the necessary power. A pen?"

Jack handed her a pen, and Helen circled several addresses. "These are the most likely... they're located in more rural areas. The Brach can be loud, and they would want privacy before they implanted the symbiote. Of the six I've circled, we should be able to find power level usage that will indicate unusually high consumption. Henry?"

"I'm on it." Henry began setting up his computer.

"Now, if there's anything you can tell us about this Goa'uld."

Sam cleared her throat. "It's a parasite that attaches itself to the brainstem of the host and usurps their personalities. They add an element to the host's blood that allows them to control certain technologies that make them more formidable fighters. Add that to the Abnormal's already increased strength, and we'll need all the help we can get."

Henry cleared his throat. "Okay, Doc. I'm in the system, I just need the addresses."

Helen gave him the list and said, "While he works on that, I've been craving a good cup of tea since before I left the Sanctuary. Kitchen?"

Daniel pointed, and Janet said, "I'll join you." Janet squeezed Sam's shoulder as she passed. Helen searched the cupboards for a teapot and Janet waited for the door to close completely before she spoke. "Helen... we haven't spoken since... since you lost Ashley." She touched Helen's arm. "Are you all right?"

Helen breathed deeply and covered Janet's hand with her own. "I'm as well as I can be, under the circumstances. It was a difficult time. Talking with you and Samantha online was extremely helpful. I never told you how much our conversations meant to me."

"We knew. We just wished there was something more we could have done to help you through it. I nearly lost Cassandra once, and the thought... of losing her..." She shook her head. "I can't imagine what you went through."

Helen smiled and put her hand on Janet's neck. Her fingers slid up into the loose hair of Janet's bun, and Janet closed her eyes just before their lips met. It was a brief, tender kiss. Something that one friend might give another. But Helen left her hand in Janet's hair a second longer than necessary, kept her lips hovering above Janet's for just a spare moment, and looked into her eyes until they opened. Janet smiled, and Helen let go of her and stepped back.

"How are you and Sam?"

"Fantastic, thank you. We've missed you, though."

"And I, you. Hopefully when this is all over the three of us can have some time alone."

Janet hunched her shoulders and smiled. "We were hoping you would say that." She squeezed Helen's arm and then looked at the teapot. "How do you take your tea?"

"I'm a bit of a perfectionist."

"So walk me through it. I'll need to know if I'm ever going to bring you tea in bed."

Helen laughed and said, "All right. First, you must warm the pot..."

#

Henry identified four possible warehouses that could meet the Brach's needs, and the two teams split up into four search parties. General O'Neill split them up so that there would be one person from each organization in each party: Janet was paired with Helen, Daniel with Kate, Will with Teal'c, and Henry with Sam. Helen offered energy weapons to the group, but Sam countered with zats. "Less permanent damage, just as effective. Just don't shoot anyone twice."

Henry practically tore it out of Sam's hand, turning the weapon over and over as he searched for the energy source. Helen took it away from him.

"Explore later, Henry. For now, we need to focus on our objective. We'll remain in radio contact with each other. If any team discovers evidence of Trust or Cabal activity at their location, wait for the others before making a move." She looked at O'Neill. "I trust that meets with your approval, General?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth. I'll stay here and supervise." He seemed irritated with the self-imposed order, but resigned to the fact that his rank meant he had to be left behind.

The teams left, leaving in the trucks SG-1 had brought and the two cars the Sanctuary team had arrived in. Janet let Helen drive, consulting a map to find the address they were supposed to check out. Sam and Henry were in one of the cars, and Henry was using a hand-held GPS to lead them. Will refused to let Teal'c drive, despite assurances from Daniel that he was actually very skilled behind the wheel. Kate and Daniel were left with one of the trucks, and Kate took the keys from Daniel's hands before they even got out of the house.

O'Neill watched them go and sighed. "Some days it's not worth the pay hike." He shut the door and went back to the laptop so he could monitor their progress.

#

Will and Teal'c arrived at their location first. Teal'c opened the passenger door before the car was fully stopped, and Will was forced to run to catch up to him. They were on a side street with a field between them and the target warehouse, but even from this distance it was clear the building was quiet. "So, uh... you're..."

"Jaffa."

"Right. And you're from another planet."

"Chulak."

Will chuckled. "Man of few words. I... just... it's weird to me, you know? I just got my head around vampires and werewolves being real. Now I find out there are aliens, too. My boss actually kind of told me that aliens weren't real."

"People often mistake that which they do not understand with myth and fabrication. Do you deny the evidence you have seen?"

"No. Big believer in empirical evidence. It's just strange." They reached the warehouse and Teal'c held up his hand to request Will's silence. He moved stealthily across the parking lot, leaping onto the loading dock after bracing one hand against the concrete. Will scrambled after him. There were no windows at ground level, so they approached the entrance blind. Teal'c looked back to ensure Will was prepared, activated his own zat, and eased the door open.

#

"Thank you, Teal'c," Daniel said. "Wait for confirmation before you go anywhere. We'll have you meet up with whoever hits pay dirt. Uh, Jackson out." He lowered his radio and looked at Kate. "The place was apparently abandoned by the Trust some time ago. Long enough that a group of local, uh, entrepreneurs turned it into their own personal pot field. Dr. Zimmerman called the authorities. Looks like our odds of getting the right place just went up."

Kate smiled. "Yep. Don't worry. If things start going down, I'll protect you."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Pr-protect me."

"Yeah. You're an archaeologist. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I can fight," Daniel said.

"Sure you can. You remind me a lot of Will, you know? And not just because you guys could be brothers. You _can_ fight, when it's called for, but you prefer other solutions. Sometimes it's better to go in with your fist already up and your weapon already cocked."

"That's a good way to start violence when there could have been a peaceful solution."

Kate shrugged. "That's the world we live in, Danny. People wanna hurt us. I say don't give them the chance to get the upper hand."

Daniel didn't reply to that. Kate pulled up next to a chain link fence and gestured through the windshield. "That's the place up there, the big yellow one on the right. You ready?"

Daniel motioned for her to lead the way, then followed her out of the truck.

#

Sam and Henry were crouched next to the bumper of the truck while Henry tapped commands into his handheld. Sam tried not to look too covetous as she peered over his shoulder. "You made this?"

"Yeah, I threw it together with some stuff I had lying around." He cleared his throat and examined the screen instead of the gap between her throat and the collar of her blouse. She looked great in civilian clothes, but he couldn't stop wondering what she looked like in dress blues. Or hell, BDUs. Some women could pull those off, and he was betting Samantha Carter was one of them. He tried to keep calm.

"Okay, this is picking up the energy signature. Lots of juice coming from that building up there." He pointed vaguely. "Now, I just adjust the heat readouts to only register objects between 97 and 99 degrees Fahrenheit and..."

A mass of human-shaped blobs appeared on the screen and Henry grinned. "Who da man?" He looked at Sam and saw her blank expression. "Uh... sorry, I-- that's something I... never mind. Not important."

Sam held up her zat. "Are you trained with those energy weapons Dr. Magnus offered us?"

"Trained, hell. I redesigned the thing's energy output."

"That's not the same as knowing how to use one," Sam said.

Henry nodded. "True. Uh, yeah. I'm trained."

"This is the same principle. Grip it here, the trigger is subtle. Right here." She touched his fingers to show him how to hold the weapon and he tried not to pay attention to how phallic the device was. "Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Don't shoot anyone twice. And don't shoot me. I've built up a kind of immunity to it, so I won't get hurt as bad, but it's still unpleasant. All right, let's go." They moved off the main road and walked through the tall grass of a vacant lot to provide them with a little bit of cover. They paused only when Henry received a message from Kate. "Kate and Will both say they're bust. Looks like it's either us or the Doc. Docs, I suppose."

Sam nodded and continued toward the warehouse. There were cars parked in the lot but, from the outside, it seemed like a perfectly innocent place. They were nearly to the building when the large garage door began rising. Helen put her hand on Henry's shoulder and pushed him into a crouching position.

A redhead wearing a white suit stepped out, followed by two men in standard goon attire. Henry tensed. "Holy crap. That's Dana Whitcomb. Cabal head honcho. She and I have... uh, history."

"Looks like we've got our Cabal/Trust headquarters." Henry was already punching the information into his tablet.

"What do we do? Dr. Magnus is on the way, but they're still a good ten minutes out. It looks like they're getting ready to move."

Sam breathed deep and exhaled slowly. "We're going to have to do something stupid. You ready?"

"No. Let's go."

Sam rose and began firing her zat toward the building. The goons in the ill-fitting suits went for their weapons, and Dana Whitcomb retreated to the safety of the garage. One of the goons went down, and Henry began aiming his shots at the truck. The blue energy spread across the façade without doing any damage but putting on a heck of a light show.

Henry was panting when they reached the edge of the property. "The stupid thing we're gonna do... it's not that we're gonna win, right?"

"No. We're going to get captured."

"Right. I was afraid that was where you were going."

"I trust my people."

Henry shrugged. "And I trust mine. So nothing to worry about. Unless they shoot us first."

"Positive thoughts, Henry," Sam said.

They ran into the garage. More goons, more suits, but none of them were firing. Sam swept her zat across their line, letting them know with a glance that it wasn't a hollow threat. "Where's Dana Whitcomb? Where is the Goa'uld?"

"Well, look at that." Sam and Henry both turned to see Dana Whitcomb aiming a gun at them. It was decidedly more fatal than the weapons they were holding on her, but they didn't surrender. "I knew Magnus would have to replace Ashley on her team, and I knew she was a bit of a narcissist. But to clone herself?"

Henry furrowed his brow, but didn't say anything.

"Put down those toys. This is the real thing."

"We're looking for the Goa'uld."

Dana smiled. "The first soldier in the Trust's new army. You should be thrilled. Imagine the strength of an Abnormal with the intelligence of the most powerful race in the galaxy. No nation would dare stand against us."

Sam shook her head. "You think the Goa'uld care about one country over another? They'll use you to get access to the Abnormals, and then they'll turn on you."

Henry looked over his shoulder at the sound of shuffling steps. "Holy... uh, Colonel. You should--"

One sweep of the Brach's tail was enough to knock both Sam and Henry off their feet. They landed in a tangle, Henry landing awkwardly on top of Sam but too sore to fully enjoy the position. The goons swarmed and got them both up, securing their wrists in zip ties. Dana lowered her weapon as she approached them.

"Now... when can we expect the rest of your team?"

#

"Damn." Helen stepped on the accelerator and the car lunged forward.

Janet held on as best she could. "What's wrong?"

"Dana Whitcomb. Henry sent me a message that said she was at their location, and she was preparing to transport our target. He and Colonel Carter allowed themselves to be captured to ensure they stayed at the location until we could get there."

"Damn it, Sam," Janet muttered. "What about the other members of your team?"

"They're about as far away as we are. We should arrive at the same time."

Janet nodded and looked out the window. "Hang on, Sam... the cavalry's coming."

They arrived at the warehouse to find the parking lot full of goons. Sam and Henry were at the front of the group, on their knees, with their hands on top of their heads. Helen left trails of burnt rubber on the road behind her as she slammed on the brakes, twisting the wheel so the truck would be available as cover if necessary. She climbed out of the car and aimed her gun at Dana Whitcomb, who had emerged from the protective ring of men with her own weapon.

"Dr. Magnus. We meet at last."

"Let them go, Ms. Whitcomb." Behind her, she heard the other cars arriving. The ground trembled slightly under their weight and speed.

Dana saw them as well. "You're still outnumbered, dear."

"But we're better than your rent-a-goons," Kate said as she stepped beside Helen with her own gun drawn. Daniel, Will and Teal'c stood to one side, forming a protective semi-circle around Janet.

"I went through a lot of specimens before I decided to make a Brach the first thing I implanted with a Goa'uld. Do you know why? The lack of intelligence was a draw, sure, and the strength. But I wanted something else. A secret weapon."

Helen's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. The trembling hadn't ceased when Kate and the others stopped driving. "They burrow... everyone back!"

The Brach burst out of the road a few feet in front of the group. Chunks of pavement rained off its back as it lashed out with one hand to knock Will's gun away. It moved with its whole body, swinging its tail like a lash. Kate and Helen were both hit and sent sprawling. Teal'c grabbed Janet and hustled her away while Daniel fired on the Brach with his zat. The energy pulsed across its body and dissipated without any obvious results.

"Will, the energy weapons!" Helen shouted as she got to her feet. Will ran back to the vans while Helen approached the Brach. It hissed at her, revealing a long and serpentine tongue. It swung at her, but Helen ducked it and moved in closer. The Brach's arms, legs and tail were hugely dangerous, but only good at a certain distance. Once she was inside their radius she was safer. Relatively speaking. She slammed its throat with the side of her hand, making it choke before she ducked under its arm. She put her arm around its neck and threw her weight back. The Brach leaned back with her, anchored down by her weight and choked by her arm.

The Brach leaned into Helen, then whipped itself forward. Helen was thrown off balance, riding the hunch of the Brach's spine before it gripped her arm and pulled. She was hurled to the pavement, bouncing once before she rolled to a stop. The Brach narrowed its eyes as it tried to determine which enemy to attack next.

A chunk of concrete shattered against the side of the Brach's head, blinding it with white dust. It recoiled, swinging its arms to clear its vision. The next clear thing it saw was Teal'c's face, impossibly close to its own, and then his fist. The Brach retreated a step and grabbed Teal'c with both hands, lifting him up like he weighed nothing. Teal'c planted his feet on the Brach's chest and pushed, falling before the Brach could toss him.

The Brach turned and watched Kate rush the goons, the zat sparking from her hand as the men fell like dominoes. She reached Sam and cut the ties binding her, then did the same to Henry. The Brach turned at the sound of an engine revving and spun just in time to see the wide front end of the truck rushing toward him.

He had time to widen his eyes and hiss-croak the word "shit" before the truck hit him. The Brach's ribs were crushed, and its spine was snapped when it hit the edge of the hole it had emerged from. It slumped down into the tunnel, attempting to move but unable to get the message to its legs. Helen Magnus was the first to reach the edge of the pit, followed by Teal'c and Daniel Jackson.

Soon, the entire group stood over him. The Brach hissed and snapped at them, but the threat was gone. Its talons flopped weakly on the ground as Helen raised her handgun and aimed at the weak spot of its skull.

"Helen," Sam said. "There's a procedure. The Goa'uld could be removed without damaging the Brach's mind. As for the injuries... I-I'm sure..."

"Thank you, Sam," Helen said softly. "But I'm afraid the damage is done. The Brach's mind is far too fragile for what this creature did to it. Even if the physical wounds healed, it would be forever damaged. It would never trust again. It would find some dark, distant hole in which to die. At least this way we can treat its remains with the respect it deserves."

She cocked her gun.

"I am truly sorry this happened to you. But the creature will die with you."

The Brach hissed once more, a sound that died off sharply when Helen shot it.

#

There was a quiet knock on the bathroom door, and Helen lifted her head as Janet stepped inside. "Hi. May I join you?"

"In the room, or in the tub?" Helen asked. "Either way, the answer is the same."

Janet smiled and untied her robe. Her hair was already up, and she stepped over the lip of the tub. Helen shifted position, letting Janet settle on her lap before lifting her legs. She hooked her feet over Janet's calves and hooked them there as Janet reclined against her. Helen scooped up handfuls of water and tilted them over Janet's breasts, letting the water cascade down her body as Janet twisted and kissed her.

"Where is Sam?" Helen asked.

"Debriefing with the Pentagon on the phone. She has to explain why the Sanctuary knows so much about a top-secret place like the SGC. She'll be done in a minute."

Helen rested her hands on Janet's breasts. "Perhaps we should wait for her. Wouldn't want to make her jealous."

Janet smiled and brushed her nose against Helen's. "Of you? Never."

They kissed, and Helen's hands traveled down Janet's stomach. Under the water, she teased Janet's pubic hair. Janet hissed and settled against Helen, rolling her head back onto Helen's shoulder. She had left the door open, so Sam seemed to suddenly materialize next to the tub. "Having fun, ladies?"

Helen smiled as Sam bent down to kiss her hello. It was meant to be a quick greeting kiss, but it evolved into something deeper. Sam stroked Helen's hair, her other hand resting on Janet's shoulder. Janet lifted her head and kissed Sam's fingers, opening her eyes to watch her two favorite women kiss.

"Shame the bath isn't big enough for three," Sam said when Helen finally pulled away and freed her mouth.

"Says who?" Janet said. "I'm tiny. You and Helen can squish me a little."

Sam laughed and touched Janet's cheek. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Janet kissed the heel of Sam's palm.

"I'm going to be in bed. I'll see you in there." She kissed Janet, then Helen. "Don't wear her out before I get my turn."

Helen said, "To which of us are you speaking?"

"Both of you." Sam waved to them as she went back into the bedroom. She was stunned by her lack of reaction to the site of her lover in that position with another woman. She should have been livid, tearing her hair out from jealousy. But the fact that the other woman was Helen made everything all right. She'd spent her entire life thinking there was some mythical One she was meant to be with. Maybe there were two.

She undressed down to her panties and crawled into the massive bed they'd specified when they checked into the hotel. The curtains were open, and she could see the monuments of DC brightly lit against the velvet night. She put her hands under the pillow, the blankets tangled around her hips as she waited for her lovers to join her.

The Brach had been taken away by the Sanctuary team, and a group of doctors from the SGC would assist with removing the Goa'uld symbiote from its corpse. The members of the Trust had been subdued, but Dana Whitcomb slipped out of their grasp. Though Helen was angered by her escape, she was willing to take the win.

The bathroom door opened and Helen stepped softly into the room. She was still naked, her skin wet from the bath, and Sam pushed herself up in bed. "Janet said we should start without her."

"I learned to follow her advice a long time ago," Sam said. She pulled the blankets back and Helen joined her in the bed. The slide of Helen's naked thigh along Sam's was electric, and she moaned as she twisted Helen to pin her on the mattress. She spread her legs, capturing Helen between them as her hands moved from Helen's neck down to her breasts. Helen put her hands on Sam's thighs, massaging them gently as their tongues met and danced.

The kiss was endless, their hands lazily exploring each other's bodies. Sam opened her eyes briefly, just long enough to see Helen's beauty before they drifted shut again. She was surprised by Janet's kiss on the back of her neck, which preceded her weight shifting the mattress by a mere second that felt like an hour. Janet kissed down Sam's shoulder, looped her arms around Sam's waist, and pressed against her from behind.

Sam broke the kiss with Helen and turned her head. Janet kissed her, and Helen licked Sam's cleavage. She kissed along the curve and took a nipple into her mouth, and she met Janet's hands on Sam's flanks. They linked fingers, squeezing briefly before moving on to explore elsewhere. Sam broke the kiss with Janet and ducked her head, lips parted as she tried to catch her breath. Helen moved a hand between Sam's legs, teasing her with a knuckle against the thin material of her underwear. Sam groaned and whimpered as Helen's teeth grazed over her nipple.

Janet pressed harder against her from behind, and Helen pulled Sam down against her. Pinned between their bodies, Sam found Helen's nipple and squeezed it rougher than she intended. Helen cried out and then growled, "More of that, Colonel, and I'll be yours forever." Sam twisted and Helen whimpered.

Sam lifted her body and let Janet move her. She fell onto the mattress, with Helen and Janet coming at her immediately. She kissed Helen, whose lips were almost immediately replaced by Janet's. They touched and groped each other, palms molding to curves. Janet moaned and Sam's name seemed to echo off the walls, followed quickly by Helen's.

Sam sat up and licked the line of Janet's neck, biting her earlobe before she whispered, "You can say it... what you told me... say it."

Janet trembled. A whispered conversation after a brief talk online, a confession before bed. Janet licked her lips. "We love you, Helen."

"We love you," Sam whispered.

"Samantha... Janet. I love you both dearly." Helen kissed them both, then moved down Sam's body. She peeled away Sam's underwear and then kissed the inside of her thigh. Sam spread her legs to give her room. Janet put a hand between Sam's breasts and pushed her back before crawling up her body. Sam licked her lips in anticipation as Janet turned around to face Helen before she straddled Sam's head.

Sam wrapped her arms around Janet's legs, her hands flat on Janet's ass, and guided her down. She touched her tongue to Janet just as Helen kissed her labia, and all three of them moaned in harmony. She heard Janet whispering, but kept her eyes closed and ignored it until Janet began to lean. She twisted to keep herself positioned correctly, ending up on her side as Helen slid across the bed. She realized what Janet intended and her heart picked up its pace.

The three women lay on the bed, Helen between Sam's legs and Sam between Janet's. Helen moved her lower body, kissing Sam's thighs as she repositioned, and Janet pulled Helen to her. She kissed her way from Helen's knee to her crotch, and Helen bent her knee and pointed her toe to give Janet enough room. They formed a triangle in the bed, a tangle of spread legs and curled arms. Sam added a finger, wetting it with her tongue before touching it to Janet's clit. A moment later, Helen did the same.

Janet came first, bucking against Sam's mouth before she finally pulled away. Sam let her retreat and sat up, cradling Helen's head as Janet focused on making Helen come. She used her fingers and tongue, and Helen began moving against Janet with quick, eager movements as she thrust her tongue deeper into Sam. Sam stayed sitting up, stroking Helen's hair and looking down to meet her eyes. Helen smiled, brushed the flat of her tongue against Sam's clit, and then began to finger her. Sam grunted and stopped herself from going boneless at the last second. She wet her lips, tasted Janet on them, and swooned again.

When she closed her eyes, she saw a mental image of Helen and Janet in the bath. So cozy, the overhead lights making the water on their skin look like diamonds, limbs intertwined, smiling up at her with kiss-swollen lips, and Sam bucked against Helen's mouth. Helen moaned, and Sam knew that Janet was trying to time it so that Helen came with her.

They were off by seconds, but no one was really paying attention. Sam cupped Helen's head as Helen put her hand on the back of Janet's head, the three of them gasping and moaning in various states of climax. Janet kissed Helen's thighs, then sat up and kissed Sam hard on the mouth. Sam licked Janet's lips, tasting Helen, and then let Helen and Janet kiss. She crab-walked backward to the head of the bed, her toes curling as she watched Janet and Helen grope one another.

Helen lifted Janet and scooted her back so that she and Sam were lying side by side. Helen kissed Sam, then Janet, then Sam again. She slid down their bodies and kissed their breasts. Janet turned to Sam and kissed her passionately. Helen explored them like they were one entity, sliding from Janet's left breast to Sam's right without hesitation. She had one hand on Sam's right thigh and her other on Janet's left, moving up to cup them both. As she fingered them, Sam and Janet's kiss grew more eager until they were all but mauling each other.

Sam finally called uncle, curling on her side as she watched Janet spread her legs. Helen settled between them and began to thrust, Janet's hands on her ass to guide her movements. Sam kissed Janet's arm and shoulder, breathing deep. She smelled Janet's sweat, her arousal, her past orgasm, and felt drunk. She looked up at Helen and they shared a smile as Janet came again, digging her fingers into Helen's ass to hold her tight against her.

Sam sat up and kissed them both. She kissed Helen's cheek, her hand on Helen's neck under her hair. She smelled Helen's sweat, the wetness from her orgasm still shining on Helen's chin, and whispered, "I love you."

"Oh, and I love you," Helen said. "Janet, I love you."

"I love you, Helen. Sam, I love you."

Sam felt Janet's hand in the small of her back and leaned her weight against it. Janet guided Sam down, and Helen shifted to one side. Sam and Janet lay next to each other, and Helen put her head on Janet's chest with her hand on Sam's stomach. In the morning, they would have to board a plane back to Colorado Springs. Helen would board a plane back to the Sanctuary. But now she knew it wouldn't be goodbye. It would never be goodbye with the three of them. It would just be until next time.

Janet was already dozing, and Sam stroked Helen's cheek as she rested her cheek on Janet's hair. Helen tightened her arm around Sam's waist and pulled her closer.

Sam looked past the curve of Helen's hip to the window, staring at the bright aura that surrounded the national monuments. She was still watching them when the sun made the glows fade, having spent hours listening to her two lovers breathe. Her body had refused to sleep, had balked at wasting even a second of her precious time with them.

Because sometimes, even 'until next time' seemed like just too long to wait.


End file.
